


Sweet

by Lune3



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Punishment, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Self-Indulgent, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune3/pseuds/Lune3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz returns from a business trip, but still hasn’t made a move on him.</p><p>Aoba decides to go an extra length to get his man into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Self-beta'd (apologies for my mistakes). There's PWP going down here, for anyone having smut withdrawal symptoms. As always and once again, thank you for reading!

For three weeks, Noiz had been away from home for work, leaving Aoba in Germany. Aoba was proud of him – he was working hard, becoming stronger, learning about the world and growing in every way. Every night, they’d call each other, and hearing Noiz tiredly tell him he loved him before he went to sleep made Aoba fall harder and miss him all the more at the same time.

Even though he knew Noiz was doing his best, Aoba couldn’t help but feel lonely in their house, with only Ren (and the Usagimodoki Noiz had insisted stay with him) to keep him company.

Sometimes, he’d forget Noiz wasn’t home and call up to him to bring his laundry downstairs. He’d be fresh from the shower, just how Noiz liked him, and would be ready for Noiz’s attacks as he came out of the bathroom, only to realise he wasn’t home. He’d make breakfast for two, or suddenly realise he hadn’t dragged Noiz out of bed for work, then remember he wasn’t sleeping upstairs. Or he’d wake up with cold pillows beside him and feel an ache in his heart.

Three weeks was a long time. It reminded him of the months they parted for, and it made him have to remind Ren to stop commenting on embarrassing things like his stress levels. He was usually alright with it, knowing that when Noiz would return, he’d get to be in his arms again.

That was the problem.

It had been almost five days now since Noiz came back from his trip, and yet Aoba would be in bed, and Noiz would be tapping away at his coil in the other room.

Although it was true that work didn’t finish just because the trip was over, Aoba didn’t expect this at all. They’d kissed countless times to make up for the distance. Noiz had murmured sweet things to him, and he’d been content with the sleepy daze for the first few days.

But now, to put it as it was:

Aoba was unsatisfied.

And it was driving him crazy.

He paced around in their bedroom, waiting for Noiz to get home since he had no work tomorrow and Aoba knew if he was to take action, he’d do it now. His mind was torn between embarrassment and nervousness _._ But what was there to worry about? It was Noiz, after all…

Maybe that was the reason.

He’d never be able to live it down if he embarrassed himself.                       

Aoba glanced at the bedroom door as if the person he’d been thinking about for the last hour would be standing right outside. Swallowing, he decided that he’d do it before he could change his mind.

Slipping the fresh towel off from his body, he dressed into the sexiest clothes he could find – which happened to be his (ahem, booty) shorts. That, and an oversized jumper decorated with mini bunnies. If anything, Aoba believed himself to be the polar opposite of _hot_ but…

Whatever, Noiz was a pervert, right? Yeah…

_…What else…?_

“I’m home, Aoba.” Noiz called out, tired from being in work-overdrive mode. Aoba returned the sentiment in his soft voice.

“Welcome back, Noiz.”

Shrugging off his tie and loosening his shirt, Noiz went to the room he’d been practically occupying all week and got ready to finish his work so he could finally get into bed.

Some time passed with his eyes glued to the monitor connected to a system of cables.

A ruffling sound behind him met his ears.

He was busy tapping on his keyboard, when he felt a warm figure against his back. He paused momentarily, still looking at the screen. The warmth spread around his shoulder, the other’s body leaning over him. The scent following the movement was mesmerising, sweet and seeped into him.

Aoba’s arms snaked around his neck from behind him, and he felt kissing up his neck. He leaned to the side a little, but still focused on finishing his job. Concentrating became a lot harder when Aoba ran his hands down Noiz’s arms, nails grazing his skin and nipping at his muscles.

Gentle hands ghosted over his chest and then he felt him press closer against him. Noiz couldn’t remain indifferent when Aoba began to suck on his shoulder blade, and then murmured into his ear.

“Noiz…I’m _horny_ …”

Noiz swallowed hard, feeling his face heat up. Aoba was seducing him. He felt Aoba’s thighs wrap around his back and fingers in his hair. Gripping his device, he felt Aoba sigh, using him for his own pleasure, rubbing against Noiz’s back as if his purpose was to please Aoba.

He finally met his lover’s face, Aoba having left his hair out and swept it over one side. His jumper was a few sizes too big, slipping over his shoulder and exposing its soft colour. It teased and beckoned him, his beloved slowly licking his lips and then letting them descend onto his.

Noiz found himself passionately kissing Aoba, turning completely away from whatever he was being distracted from in the first place and drawing Aoba against him, hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt and lifting Aoba onto his lap to straddle him.

“Miss me?” He whispered heatedly, only to have his mouth ravaged and his hair tugged roughly.

Aoba felt himself grow bolder, knowing that he’d made that bulge pressing against his ass. He ground down on it, hips wiggling ever so slightly to get Noiz hot under the collar, and he could see how turned on he was from his aroused breaths and eyes focused on Aoba’s every move.

Breathing a small moan, Aoba let Noiz slip his hands into his pants and squeeze his ass. He let his head rest on Noiz’s shoulder. “Mmm…”

“Aoba _._ ” Noiz’s voice was deep, throaty, masculine. He rubbed Aoba’s ass, hands exploring his territory.

“Hurry, Noiz…I want you in bed, now…”

“ _Fuck_.”

Aoba slipped his hand between them to cup Noiz’s crotch. “I want to suck _yours_ …”

He lifted himself up as Noiz carried him to the bedroom.

Noiz let the door slam behind them and climbed onto the bed, Aoba sliding the jumper off of him, letting it pool around them invitingly. Noiz’s shirt was coaxed completely off, and then he looked down to see Aoba’s mouth on his zipper, undoing his pants.

Noiz sat up on his knees and pulled his pants down, underwear and all, Aoba’s hungry sigh burning into him upon seeing his erection. Aoba slipped down and gave it a lick, teasing, breaking his restraint. Noiz didn’t even have time to fuck Aoba’s mouth before it was gone and Aoba bit his lip sexily.

“Noiz, undress me.”

It wasn’t every day that Aoba told Noiz what to do. Getting turned on all the more, Noiz began stripping Aoba, lifting the fluffed material of his jumper from underneath him and letting it drop to the floor and unzipping his shorts.

Aoba smirked slightly, despite the blush on his cheeks, and pushed Noiz down onto the bed with his finger, straddling him and flicking his hair to one side.

“Aoba-”

“Shh…” Aoba kissed Noiz again, harder this time, and guided Noiz’s hands to his ass again, allowing him to tap it, a light smack sending vibrations through his body roughly.

“Hey, _Noiz_ …” Aoba murmured, before biting Noiz’s skin enough to hurt. Noiz let out a hiss from the sudden, painful stimulation and a hot breath left him, aroused. “I’m in the mood…for your _cock_ …”

“I-”

“I’m going to punish you.” Noiz threw his head back when Aoba tugged hard on his piercings down there. Aoba’s fingers gripped his shaft, grasping the skin and drawing it back, and then he felt the dangerous hardness of Aoba’s teeth ghost over his sensitive head.

Aoba pulled his dick and his toes curled as it was sucked into his mouth, his warm breaths accompanied by his tongue sucking on him desperately. Noiz reached out to thread his hands in Aoba’s beautifully styled hair, when his wrists were pinned down.

“Don’t move.”

Aoba swallowed and pulled back, eyes piercing Noiz’s cock, before it was enveloped by that mouth, rubbed against Aoba’s inner cheek, and then in as deep as it could go. Noiz gritted his teeth and made a sound of ecstasy as he watched himself disappear into his lover’s throat.

Then Aoba drew back again and gave it another slow lick from base to tip. Hazel eyes met his as Aoba licked his lips and thumbed his wet head. That finger slid down lower, running down his balls. And then he was squeezed, _hard._

“Ngh-”

“I’ve been waiting for you every night, Noiz…” The grip tightened again, Noiz’s throat constricting and his face contorted into pure, unadulterated pleasure. Sweat beaded at his temple at the suffocating sensation Aoba was giving him.

He wanted to let it out, the building up liquid that seeped from his erection. Aoba was denying him his climax, and yet it spiked through his body, a feeling he’d never felt.

“Ha-Aoba…”

“Shh…” Being silenced was so frustrating, and even though he was physically stronger than Aoba, able to protect him and fight him, he couldn’t do anything; he wanted it so badly. “Come on, Noiz…” Aoba slid his fingers around the head, circling it sinfully. “Want to put this in me?”

Aoba’s mouth parted to let out hot breaths, face alluring and so endearing, wanting to restrain Noiz, have his way.

“I won’t know if you don’t tell me…”

“Heh, Aoba.” Noiz smirked, cheeks red. “I want to thrust into you, harder and harder, until you’re screaming.”

Aoba blushed, but kept himself in control. Noiz lifted himself up and startled Aoba as he began to bite along his neck, down his collarbone and ran his tongue over his nipple. Aoba moaned softly, gentle as Noiz sucked his chest.

Noiz must’ve forgotten he was being punished.

With a push, Aoba dragged Noiz’s head back onto his pillow and kissed his lips, nipping them hard enough to cause pain. Face level with his partner’s, he drew a line down Noiz’s neck with his nail.

“You’ll have to do a good job then.”

Noiz didn’t register those words until Aoba lowered himself back onto the bed and opened his legs, indicating to Noiz what to do. Not wasting any time, Noiz crawled between his thighs and stroked Aoba, eyes darting up to see his expression.

He paused for a moment, cheekily smirking. Aoba flared up. “Brat!”

“So tempting…” His own cock screaming for release against the bed sheets, Noiz let Aoba pull his head forward and took him into his mouth. Aoba always tasted sweet; Noiz slipped his fingers around it, wetting them at the same time, and then ran them down towards Aoba’s entrance.

It was his turn.

“Hey, Aoba…you’re really soft here…did you play with yourself while I was gone?”

He got his desired reaction, Aoba’s cheeks hot and his eyebrows angry, but he couldn’t retort when Noiz’s barely-lubricated finger began to touch his entrance.

“I’ll have to prepare you _thoroughly_ , since you missed me so much…”

Aoba jerked back as he felt Noiz’s tongue drift lower, joining his finger in separating his cheeks. Embarrassed and yet unable to fight the pleasure, he dragged his hands through the bed sheets and moaned when Noiz lifted his legs and pulled him towards him, burying his tongue.

“Mmmm!”

Hurriedly, knowing that he was on the brink of blowing, Noiz kissed soft thighs and fingered him until he was sure it would be easy to slip in. He leaned down to kiss Aoba, only to be surprised as his head was cradled against a warm chest, Aoba nesting his face in his hair quietly, the lulling thud of his heart against his ear.

“I missed you so much, Noiz.”

He stopped, inhaling a breath and swallowing. Aoba was silent, the small breaths leaving him being the only sound between them.

“Me too.” Noiz confessed, looking down, head pressed into Aoba’s skin, out of view. “I was lonely without you beside me. I kept thinking I’d wake up with you in my arms, but every morning was quiet. I thought I could wait until work was done, but looks like I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“Pervert.”

Noiz pulled away, holding Aoba’s hand and kissing it softly. “Heh. I love you. Being all cute and sexy tonight.”

“You~!”

“Now come on, I can’t wait any longer to be inside you.”

“You’re so embarrassing.” Aoba averted his gaze, but ran his hands over Noiz’s chest looming above him and then Noiz positioned himself and they both let out a pleasured moan in sync: relief, fulfilment and the need to be loved by only each other joining them.

Their kisses were sweet, soft, demanding attention. Noiz rocked Aoba’s body gently, knowing that he liked it a bit harder just to tease him, and he rubbed Aoba’s sweet spot, listening to his cries that he’d missed for so long.

A groan left him at Aoba’s tightening, pulling his cock in and holding it as he tried to pull it out. The feeling was incredible, an indescribable whirlwind of emotions: of wanting to wrap each other up. A steady round of control, followed by a more passionate thrust of the hips, sinking in deeper, spreading Aoba open as Noiz buried inside.

Noiz reached down and squeezed Aoba’s need, rubbing it in time with his thrusts, Aoba writhing, moaning, sighing underneath him; something he could only experience when they were together like this.

“ _Fuck,_ Aoba…lift your leg a little…so _tight_ …”

Aoba could only reply with a sequence of _ah-ah-ah_ as he clawed at Noiz’s back and kissed down his neck, marking him with bites that bruised possessively. Noiz loved it.

“Hah…”

“Nn!”

They shook, tremors jolting their bodies. Aoba came first, followed by Noiz rutting into him, the headboard banging against the bed coming to a slow, and then the warm breaths filling the air were the only noises in the bedroom.

Done, Noiz collapsed against his lover, chest heaving and a low laugh in his throat resounding against Aoba’s delicate skin. The blankets were pulled up over them, hot and tired. Aoba could barely keep his eyes open, and Noiz rolled to the side, leaning on his elbow and reaching out to stroke Aoba’s face.

“I missed you.”

Noiz breathed out cradling Aoba’s head and using his arm as a pillow for it. “Yeah.” He whispered in agreement. “I’ll make up for it tomorrow.”

“Noiz?”

“Yeah?”

“…You’re a pervert.”

“Heh. You love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it hA PPENED. Thank you for the feedback *crying pleasurable tears*


End file.
